Breaking And Entering Surprises
by SoaringHellButterfly
Summary: Rangiku promised Renji, Ikkaku, Shuhei and Kira that she would join them at the bar. However, when she didn't show, they paid her a visit the next morning. And guess what they find... One-shot. HitsuMatsu. Rated T, but could be M.


* * *

Yo. Once again, I came up with another one-shot. These things just keep popping up! And every time I get a new idea I praise my creative genius-ness. I am a genius! Lol. Anyway, I don't know what I was doing at the time, but two days ago this idea came to me and I spent the whole day picturing it in my head. (Part of me felt like a pervert. XD)

So basically this is a T rated fic, it's rated that for safety. But you don't really _see_ anything. It could be rated M but since it's a lot like 'Eavesdropping' (Which I recommend reading if you haven't already. I wrote that as well.) I think it deserves to be rated T. So without further adew, allow me to present to you, my new piece of genius. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Bleach... No, still don't own it.

* * *

_**Breaking And Entering Surprises**_

It wasn't really breaking and entering, right? It was simply walking into a friend's house without knocking or asking for permission in any way. They knew the person who lived there, so it was okay, right? Friends let friends into their home, even without permission, most the time. Fact was, they proceeded to do so anyway. Unaware of what they would find...

The day before, Renji, Kira, Shuhei, and Ikkaku had gone to visit Rangiku in the office while her Taicho (Now four inches taller than her, lol) was away delivering the previous day's paperwork. Rangiku being morally disturbed from her attempt to take a nap.

"You can take a nap later, right now you need to get up and come with us. We're going to that new bar in Kusajishi in the Rukon district." Ikkaku said with a grin. Rangiku rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, letting out a big yawn in the process.

"You seem more tired than usual, didn't you get any sleep last night?" Renji asked. Rangiku froze, and looked around and had an expression that said she was struggling for words, as if she were trying to hide something. "I was up all night. That's all." It was the truth…

"Doing what?" Kira asked. Rangiku's cheeks began to redden and she shook her head as if to shake away a memory. "I was just at home… uh… lying in bed and… reading." She couldn't think of anything else. It was half true. Half.

"Reading?" Shuhei said and raised a questioning eyebrow. "Yup, reading. Magazines from the living realm are so interesting. I just couldn't put them down." She could honestly say she was talking out of her ass, where was this crap coming from? She didn't know. "Okay?..." Ikkaku said and decided to change the subject.

"So come on let's go, they're having a special all day today. Shinigami drink free until midnight." Ikkaku said with a grin. Rangiku let out another yawn. "I'm too tired right now you guys, I'll go with you later tonight. I promise." She said sleepily. The guys had a look of disappointment, but they didn't want to force her.

"Alright, we'll be waiting for you. Don't be late." They said as they left the office. As soon as the door shut, Rangiku let her head fall onto the pillow. She closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"I highly doubt I'll be able to make it…"

So with high hopes she'd keep her promise, they proceeded to the bar. It was an awesome time, the free drinks, the random fist fights they got to watch (Ikkaku being involved in most of them). It was a great time. Except…

Rangiku never showed up.

They had been too drunk to go find her and demand a reason as to why she broke her promise. So when midnight came and they were tossed out of the bar, they simply went home with a million questions as to why Rangiku would not only break her promise, but miss out on free sake. _Free!_

Morning eventually came and they met up outside Rangiku's quarters. Kira however, was nervous of getting caught or being yelled at, or worse; beaten.

"What's to be scared of? This is Rangiku we're talkin' about. Besides, she might not even be home." Renji assured. Kira still felt wrong about breaking and entering. But could you really call it breaking and entering when this is someone you know?

Dismissing any second thoughts, they took their chances and opened her door and quietly stepped inside.

Now, they always thought Rangiku was a calm and clean person…

But this was not what they had expected to see…

When you opened the door there was a small hall that led to the living room, and an entry way in the hall by the front door that led to the kitchen. When you got to the living room there was another hallway that led to the bathroom and the bedroom.

What they could see was like mass destruction. The small table by the door and the contents on it -or used to be- were knocked over, and a picture frame was shattered on the floor. There was a dent in the wall, and down the hall they could see chairs knocked over, lamps tipped over, several broken.

Was there some kind of fight?! Was Rangiku hurt?! What happened?! Where was she?! All these questions raced through their minds as they stared into the broken home.

"Guys…" Shuhei tapped their shoulders to send their attention downward to the floor in front of them. To their immediate surprise, they saw a white captains' coat…

That wasn't all. After the captains' coat, was a sash to hold up hakama, then the hakama themselves, a necklace, then a woman's haori, and a whole trail of clothing leading into the living room. Curiosity getting the better of them, they wanted to see what had gone on.

They tiptoed through the vast wreckage, avoiding stepping on anything but floor. When they came to the hallway they froze when they heard a sleepy groan and the sound of someone moving. They didn't make a move until they heard a sigh and assumed that they had remained asleep.

Taking a deep breath to try and calm their racing hearts, they took several more steps into the living room and couldn't help but gasp at what they saw. Immediately they covered their mouths. Another table was knocked over, one of its legs broken off. The couch was tipped over, the cushions spread along floor.

And sleeping on the back of the couch, was a naked Matsumoto Rangiku, and Hitsugaya Toshiro. Of course they were covered by a blanket so they couldn't see anything, anything private or intimate anyway... mostly just arms and legs.

Hitsugaya was lying further back with his arm around Rangiku's waist, and said woman was lying with her back to him, both lying on their side.

Apparently, from what they could tell, they had gotten really _really_ impatient with their hormones...

Which resulted in tearing the place apart.

"So this is why she never showed up…" Ikkaku whispered. The others nodded and decided that it was best to leave. _Immediately._ Before one of them woke up and they were turned into lawn gnomes…

Ikkaku and Shuhei didn't move though "Can't we just take one peek?" Ikkaku asked, pointing at Rangiku. "_No!_" The other whispered harshly, grabbing them and pulling them to get out of there.

As quickly and as quietly as they could they hopped over the mess and exited the house.

Soon after the door shut, Hitsugaya's eyes opened and he lifted his head. He scanned the room to see what woke him up. Seeing and sensing nothing he scooted closer to Rangiku and fell back to sleep.

Later that day, Rangiku met up with them, looking completely rested and had a happy glow about her. And this time they knew why…

Hitsugaya also happened to be walking with her, a satisfied look on his face; his eyes showing many shades of calm and cool, however hidden beneath his usual scowl.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry I wasn't there last night. You see I was on my way when Nanao came and told me to go help her with some errands. I didn't realize she'd keep me out all night." It was obvious she had rehearsed this.

"I-It's fine." Kira said. Slightly shaking. "Y-Yeah, nothin' to worry 'bout." Ikkaku said. "W-We'll just try again some other time." Shuhei said. "Y-Yeah, we hope Nanao was gentle with you." Renji said. Ikkaku elbowed him.

Rangiku and Toshiro gave him a confused look. "Okay? You guys alright? You look a little stiff." She noted.

"Umm. Hangover." Kira laughed nervously. Rangiku smiled. "Stop by later and I'll give you my homemade remedy." She offered. They grimaced.

"Uh, we'll pass on that. We don't want to disturb you." Renji said, and was elbowed by Shuhei. Once again, Toshiro and Rangiku gave them a confused look.

"Are you guys sure you're alright?" Rangiku asked. "We're fine! How about you?" Ikkaku asked in a rush, with a scary smile.

"I'm fine, but my back is very sore." She groaned and shot a quick glare at Hitsugaya who blushed and turned away to hide it. The guys just smiled, very creepily.

"Did Nanao knock you into a wall or something?" Renji asked, and was once again!... elbowed, this time by Kira.

"Umm, no." She said with one eyebrow raised. "Umm, okay, I'll see you guys later." Rangiku waved and brushed passed them, Hitsugaya close behind.

"Dear lord, we're gonna die!" Kira panicked after the two were gone. "Shut up! We ain't dead yet. As far as I could tell they don't know we know." Ikkaku said.

"What if we find out they know what we know?" Shuhei asked. "Then we'll have to keep quiet about knowing that they know what we know." Renji said.

"Just shut up! Let's just not tell anyone, forget what we saw, and get on with our lives. This morning never happened. As long as we keep saying that, we will remain alive and uncovered in ice." Ikkaku said.

The other three nodded and they all left for their divisions. Swearing to themselves that that morning never took place.

In the 10th's office:

"I think they know about us." Rangiku said, sitting on the desk. "Nothing to worry about." Hitsugaya said calmly, standing with his back to her.

Rangiku raised a questioning brow. "Nothing to worry about? Wasn't it you who said you wanted to keep this a secret?" Rangiku asked. Hitsugaya smirked.

"They wouldn't dare say anything. They know the consequences. I can be pretty terrifying, can't I? I never even said a word to them or even a single threat, and they already know not to breathe a word about us or I'll freeze them. I think I finally got the respect I've been asking for." He said, turning to flash her a devilish look.

Rangiku smirked as well. "Besides..." He continued. "Someone was bound to find out anyway. We are pretty loud." He said deviously. Rangiku giggled. "Well that part is your fault." She murmured, hopping off the desk and walking up to him. Wrapping her arms around him from behind.

His smirk grew wider. "You bring it upon yourself. Just like you did last night." He removed her arms long enough to turn himself around to face her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Speaking of which, I hope you intend to replace all that furniture. As I recall, it was _your_ raging hormones that had us tearing up the place. Not to mention I hurt my back." She said with a mocking pout.

"I told you. You brought it on yourself, you were practically begging me to take you. You have no idea how hard it is to resist you. I'm lucky enough to be able to hold it until the evening." He whispered in her ear, nuzzling into her hair.

"You're quite irresistible yourself. Do you know how unbelievably sexy you are when you're flustered or angry?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Nothing can compare with you." He whispered."But anyway, I don't think we have anything to worry about. I doubt anyone would believe them even if they did spill the beans." He said with a sigh.

"And why is that?" Rangiku asked.

"Don't you think a relationship between us is a little unrealistic to people?" He asked. "And with the way we act in public, they have no proof." He added.

"True. You really are a genius." She giggled. "And not just at work, but in the bedroom too." She added seductively.

"See? What'd I tell you? You bring it on yourself."

And then they were gone...

* * *

Bet you weren't expecting that either! Lol. I have no idea where this came from, but I'm glad it came to me. This was very fun to write. I found that writing this with an older Toshiro was more fun. I adore Older Toshiro/Rangiku fics. Because it makes it less pedophiliac. Plus i like the way you can make Toshiro more manly and aggressive. And Ikkaku wanted a peek at Rangiku's boobs. XD I loved writing that in. Sorry, if they seemed a bit OOC.

I would also like to add that on Valentines Day, I will be posting an M rated fic for HitsuMatsu, stay tuned for it.

Don't forget to review and let me know what you thought of this. I enjoyed writing this, i hope you enjoyed reading this.

LATERZ! SoaringHellButterfly.

* * *


End file.
